Talk:Maria Renard
Believe it or not, that's what happened in Judgment. Here's a youtube video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYTPWAavALg . That video is not a joke either.Reinhart77 17:22, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Article styling Her article was slightly different from other characters', so I made a new section titled 'Fandom' and moved the fan theory there, along with links to Fan Art and Fan Fiction to keep things consistent. Hope its looks better now.--Nq 23:42, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Also I rewrote the Nocturne of Recollection section some time ago. Do you think its too long? Could someone please double check for any grammar/general language mistakes too? I'm not a native speaker. Thanks.--Nq 23:46, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Maria? I think that this is not Maria.--Kiyuhito 05:56, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Do you think it is Annette? --Reinhart77 01:38, April 1, 2010 (UTC) This is a statue of the woman with a long hair. There are no grounds who are a specific person.--Kiyuhito 04:54, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Well, the dove makes it seem like its Maria. But it is true we don't really know who it is.--Reinhart77 04:58, April 1, 2010 (UTC) This art from main menu http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/cv-rob/manual-jtdxc.htm (Page8) Woman's statue was in the same place in the original rondo.--Kiyuhito 05:20, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Are the Doves Marias parrents? i know what many of you are going to say. "what, is this just spam, or for real?" this is very real. i was admiring Maria's new Harmony of Despair artwork, its just sooo beautiful. and i found my self wondering, why is she only limited to only Two Doves? i was also admiring the Two Blue Roses placed in her blue hair ribbon, and i found my self thinking "in the language of the flower, the Blue Rose represents sadness. is she wearing them because shes mourning the loss of her parents?" so from that thought, i found my self thinking of the Doves, and it made me remember something. in some cultures the Dove is considered and Angel of some form. like the Angel of Love, the Angel of Peace, or something along those lines. so i came to the conclusion that after her parents had died during Dracula's attack in Rondo of Blood, instead of passing on, their spirits took on the form of Doves, so as to protect Maria during her childhood. as an adult, her reasons for going from the Doves to Owls, is her way of having finally gotten over her parents death, and that she was old enough to protect her self. Setting The Doves, Ergo her parents, free, allowing them to pass on into the next life. but thats all just a theory on my part Ixbran 02:37, August 12, 2010 (UTC) oh, i missed this post in August. that's a good theory. probably not how it actually went, but good enough to contemplate. one of my theories is that she inherited her powers from her mother and that the woman who was sacrificed in the intro-sequence was actually Maria's mother. shaft probably knew about her powers and chose her as the most suitable subject to revive Dracula with and then decided to study Maria to see if she also had any powers that could be used by Dracula. shortly after her mother died, the celestial beasts went to Maria. --Reinhart77 15:31, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Judgment Maria's age Judgment Maria's age is 15. Source from BradyGames Order of Ecclesia Official Strategy Guide bonus content Judgment 11 character bios. Simon: age23, Alucard: age18, Trevor: age23, Eric: age15, Maria: age15, Gorem: age-(unknown), Carmilla: age-, Death: age-, Dracula: age-, Shanoa: age20, Aeon: age-. Therefore, Maria might have come in 1795?.--Kiyuhito 12:47, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :I see, thanks a lot!! :D --'TX55'TALK 13:48, January 16, 2011 (UTC) could someone confirm this? ??This only occurred in the PSP version of Symphony of the Night. In the PlayStation version, she was already convinced that Alucard was up to the task. In the Saturn version, she may have fought Alucard in order to prevent him from harming Richter?? - The scenario of SS and PSP is the same. Saturn version in Youtube, PSP version in Youtube - Maria tries to confirm Alucard's power. To stop Richter.--Kiyuhito 16:15, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Because this was inaccurate, I deleted this.--Kiyuhito 05:01, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Relation to the Belmonts Shouldn't Maria be listed as Richter's foster sister instead of sister in-law? If she was adopted then it's foster sister. She'd only be sister in-law if her sister married Richter.--Lordxehanort 16:39, June 9, 2012 (UTC)